


Positive

by Yellow_Mellow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Brave Nymphadora, Chronic Illness, F/M, Harry is fucking wise, I broke Remus, M/M, Peter Minus plays D&D, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius smoke like a chimney, a blue sofa, guilty feelings, review of lycanthropy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Mellow/pseuds/Yellow_Mellow
Summary: Sospirò, prendendo un sorso dalla tazza.Il liquido bollente scivolò lungo l'esofago, come una colata di lava, ustionando le mucose al suo passaggio, ricordandogli cosa si provasse a sentirsi di nuovo davvero vivo.Da quando lui se ne era andato, viveva in un mondo attutito: i colori erano spenti, gli aloni di percezione sfuocati; il cibo era insapore ed inodore, i suoni gli arrivavano ovattati.Era come se andandosene si fosse portato via la sua anima, lasciandosi indietro solo un guscio vuoto, che si riempiva lentamente di malinconia e autocommiserazione.





	Positive

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho mai scritto dell'universo di HP, quindi perché non iniziare rompendo definitivamente Remus?  
> Lo giuro, mi dispiace, ma ho un debole per la sua versione codarda e satura di bassezza umana, come quando si nasconde dietro lo spauracchio della malattia autocommiserandosi ed impedendosi di essere davvero felice.  
> Un uomo spaccato in due, diviso tra due diversi tipi d'amore, nei quali non si è mai sentito all'altezza.
> 
> [Harry è il vero adulto.] [Si godrà mai una normale adolescenza questo povero ragazzo tormentato?]

_ Mostro.  _

Se lo sentiva ripetere da tutta la vita, ma quelle parole non avevano mai smesso di farlo soffrire.  
Un abominio, un'esistenza scomoda, pericolosa, da allontanare, scacciare, escludere, isolare, emarginare. Da dimenticare.  
Perché di fatto che lui non fosse realmente _questo_ non importava a nessuno, perché improvvisamente era diventato solo la concretizzazione delle loro paure più viscerali; non era più una persona, ma un veicolo di contagio, una pandemia, una maledizione, quattro lettere mortali: Aids.

_ Mostro. _

  
 

\- Lei capisce signor Lupin che la decisione purtroppo non è dipesa da me, è arrivata dalle alte sfere. Ho fatto il possibile, ma il consiglio amministrativo è stato irremovibile; non possiamo assumere una persona nelle sue condizioni. Se si venisse a scoprire scoppierebbe il pandemonio e -

\- Non si preoccupi Signor Bailey. Grazie del tempo che mi ha dedicato, arrivederci -

  
Remus Lupin appoggiò lentamente la cornetta, strofinandosi stanco gli occhi.  
Era da giorni che aspettava quel rifiuto, letto sin da subito a chiare lettere nello sguardo disgustato del direttore della scuola; apprendere la notizia era stato quindi quasi un sollievo.  
Ma nonostante ciò ogni nuova delusione bruciava come la prima, facendolo chiudere un po' di più in se stesso.  
Erano anni che viveva in un totale isolamento, da reietto della società, nell'autocommiserazione.  
Inizialmente si era appoggiato ai pochi affetti che dopo la fine della scuola non lo avevano allontanato dalle loro vite, speranzoso in un futuro tranquillo, fatto di un lavoro soddisfacente, amicizie sincere e _lui_.  
Ma si era dovuto ricredere pochi anni dopo, all'ennesimo licenziamento a causa della fuga di notizie e pressioni dei genitori, in concomitanza con l'aggravarsi della patologia.  
Albus Dumbledore era stata la sua ultima speranza, dopo quel fallimento nessuno gli aveva dato una chance, una volta scoperto cosa fosse accaduto ad Hogwarts.  
Lui che aveva alle spalle una brillante carriera da studente, e tanta passione da trasmettere nell'insegnamento, escluso a prescindere, a causa del pregiudizio.  
La disarmante verità lo aveva fatto cadere in uno stato di rassegnazione dal quale non era più riuscito ad uscire.  
Aveva allontanato chiunque, preoccupato che lo stigmate della malattia raggiungesse anche loro, che i contatti con lui potessero danneggiarli.  
Ma non tutti si erano arresi così facilmente.  
_Lui_ era rimasto nonostante tutto, presenza insostituibile fin dai tempi della scuola, sostenendolo, incoraggiandolo, amandolo.

Fino a quando non lo aveva lasciato di nuovo solo.

 

Si preparò una tazza di tè, portandola con sé fino al vecchio divano pieno di bozzi; era una seduta vecchia, con poca imbottitura mal distribuita, di uno scolorito blu scuro.  
Era uno dei pochi arredi che si era portato dietro dal trasandato appartamento di Londra, in ricordo di  _lui_ ; lo avevano trovato abbandonato, alcuni anni prima, di fianco ai bidoni della spazzatura, e valutandolo abbastanza in buono stato lo avevano portato a casa, non avendo i soldi necessari per procurarsene uno migliore.  
Cercò di sistemarsi il più comodo possibile, appiattendo qualche bozzo troppo sporgente; sorseggiare tè caldo lo aiutava sempre a metabolizzare il rifiuto del momento, ma quel giorno i problemi che gli annebbiavano la mente erano troppi per trarne sollievo.  
Aveva i soldi necessari a pagare solo un altro mese di affitto, e i pochi rimanenti sarebbero bastati a stento per mangiare; il comprarsi i farmaci antiretrovirali non era un'opzione contemplabile.  
Doveva trovare al più presto un impiego, una qualunque forma di lavoro.  
Probabilmente avrebbe di nuovo dovuto spostarsi, in quella piccola cittadina dello Yorkshire le voci si spargevano in fretta, così come i preconcetti, e presto tutti avrebbero saputo.

Fin da quando ne avesse memoria aveva sempre vissuto così, con la valigia in mano, vagando da una città all'altra, nascondendo ciò che era.  
I suoi genitori avevano fatto tutto il possibile per crescerlo in un clima sereno e protetto, ma le loro ansie per la malattia e il suo futuro lo avevano comunque raggiunto, rendendolo un ragazzino cauto, timido e scostante.

Era risultato positivo al test all'età di 12 anni, pochi mesi dopo il contagio.

L'uomo che gli aveva trasmesso l'infezione si chiamava Fenir Greyback, ed era un  _vero_  mostro, e non a causa della sua condizione di tossicodipendenza o sieropositività.  
Ma per le sue azioni; insensate, crudeli, dannose.  
Insieme ad un altro piccolo gruppo di derelitti che condividevano la sua folle visione del mondo, aveva deciso di diffondere di proposito la malattia, contagiando più persone possibili con tutti i mezzi di cui disponessero.  
Cominciarono infettando gli altri drogati, convincendoli a condividere aghi e siringhe; erano tempi in cui le conoscenze sulla patologia erano ancora poco note, quindi le precauzioni in questi ambienti erano pressoché nulle.  
Proseguirono poi la diffusione del virus in modo casuale attraverso rapporti sessuali non protetti e donazioni di sangue, che all'epoca non erano ancora sottoposte a controlli per l'individuazione del patogeno.  
Infine ci furono le trasmissioni ''punitive'', ossia la selezione specifica di soggetti che per qualche motivo meritavano di essere contagiati; come nel caso di Remus, il cui padre agente di polizia si era guadagnato l'odio di Greyback arrestando lui e due complici con l'accusa di spaccio.  
Una volta rilasciati per mancanza di sufficienti prove, gli uomini si erano introdotti in casa dell'agente e avevano ferito ripetutamente il figlio con una siringa contente sangue infetto, e avrebbero fatto ben di peggio se il poliziotto, rientrato prima dal turno, non fosse intervenuto.  
Quel giorno non era stato solo contagiato, era stato indelebilmente marchiato.

 

Sospirò, prendendo un sorso dalla tazza.  
Il liquido bollente scivolò lungo l'esofago, come una colata di lava, ustionando le mucose al suo passaggio, ricordandogli cosa si provasse a sentirsi di nuovo davvero vivo.  
Da quando lui se ne era andato, viveva in un mondo attutito: i colori erano spenti, gli aloni di percezione sfuocati; il cibo era insapore ed inodore, i suoni gli arrivavano ovattati.  
Era come se andandosene si fosse portato via la sua anima, lasciandosi indietro solo un guscio vuoto, che si riempiva lentamente di malinconia e autocommiserazione.

Gli mancava terribilmente, ogni giorno.

Era il ricordo di piccoli gesti di una ormai assente quotidianità, a straziargli il cuore.  
Come quando appena sveglio protendeva i piedi nella _sua_ parte di letto, cercando il calore di un corpo che ormai non c'era più. Come quando dopo cena versava due tazzine di caffè, per portarlo verso il divano e rimanere spiazzato nel ricordare la sua assenza. Come quando aveva delle ricadute e stava male, e non c'era lui a tenergli i capelli indietro mentre riversava l'ultimo pasto nel water.  
Era spezzato in due, diviso tra amore ed odio.  
Un odio fulmineo, rabbioso, che andava a macchiare ed intaccare quei sentimenti confortevoli, in cui si era rifugiato in tutti quegli anni; non riusciva a perdonargli quel prematuro abbandono, nonostante sapesse che l'altro non ne aveva avuto colpa.  
Non riusciva a perdonare se stesso per quelle emozioni nuove, che lo straziavano alla vista di _lei_ , che cercava di sopprimere con tutte le sue forze, rivolgendole la sua glaciale indifferenza.  
Si sentiva un po' quel _mostro_  che gli altri gli avevano sempre detto essere, perché la sua umanità era morta con lui; era ormai solo un patetico agglomerato di dolore e rabbia, sbiadita ombra del ragazzo che era stato.

Tirò fuori dalla tasca dei pantaloni il pacchetto stropicciato e lo zippo che gli aveva regalato tanti anni prima per natale.  
Era sempre stato infastidito da quella sua cattiva abitudine, e da quell'odore acre di fumo, ma non si era mai seriamente opposto al suo vizio per il semplice fatto che adorava l'eleganza con cui l'altro si portava lentamente la sigaretta alle labbra e il modo sensuale con cui soffiava il fumo nella sua direzione, sorridendo dispettoso.  
E ora anche lui aveva iniziato, perché il sentire quel sapore sulle labbra gli ricordava i loro baci, ferendolo e confortandolo al tempo stesso, cocci di vetro a raschiargli il fondo della gola, dilanianti la carne ma rassicuranti il cuore.  
Portò una sigaretta alle labbra, inspirando una boccata di quel balsamo per la sua anima.  
Si chiedeva per quanto ancora avrebbe sentito quel macigno nel petto, come avrebbe fatto ad andare avanti quando l'odore di _lui_ sarebbe svanito dai suoi vestiti nell'armadio, quando gli aloni sfuocati della memoria gli avrebbero fatto dimenticare a poco a poco i tratti famigliari del suo viso.  
Si era preparato mentalmente da sempre all'idea che sarebbe stato lui ad andarsene per primo, trascinato via da quella malattia infame; non aveva fatto i conti con l'imprevedibilità del destino, che non guarda in faccia nessuno.  
Era sempre stato sollevato dall'idea codarda di essere quello che avrebbe avuto il sollievo di non dover vivere senza l'altro.

Ma ora Sirius era morto, e lui non era abbastanza coraggioso per andare avanti da solo.

 

 

*

 

 

Remus si svegliò confuso, i sensi ancora intorpiditi, e lentamente allungò i piedi nell'altra metà del letto; doveva essere l'alba, dato il leggero grigiore che rischiarava la stanza buia.

Il suo piede gelido andò ad appoggiarsi su qualcosa di morbido e caldo, trovandovi subito sollievo; quella massa scura indistinta a cui si era accostato si voltò verso di lui sbuffando, allungando le braccia e tirandolo bruscamente contro il proprio petto.  
Ogni mattina era la stessa storia: infreddolito puntava inconsciamente i piedi contro la schiena dell'altro, che svegliandosi bruscamente, per vendetta, se lo tirava addosso, e lo stringeva a sé come se fosse un enorme peluche. _Il suo Moony_.

\- Sirius non respiro -

\- Mi è sembrato di sentire un sussurro. Strano, qua ci siamo solo io e Moony e i peluche non parlano -

Lo allontanò leggermente dal suo corpo, pur mantenendo una presa salda intorno alla sua schiena.  
Quello era uno dei momenti della giornata che preferiva.  
Adorava trovarsi tra le braccia di Sirius, l'orecchio premuto sul suo torace tonico, il suono del suo cuore a scandire i battiti del proprio.

\- Forse dovremmo alzarci, James e Peter potrebbero essere qui da un momento all'altro -

\- Remus non fare il guastafeste, ancora cinque minuti -

Sussurrò immergendo il naso tra i suoi capelli, sfregandolo dolcemente; sapevano sempre di buono, era l'odore che preferiva al mondo.

\- E poi tanto James si sarà sicuramente intrufolato nel dormitorio femminile, o meglio nel letto di Lily, e Peter sarà ancora sveglio per una di quelle campagne notturne di Dungeons & Dragons, sai per quante ore riescono ad andare avanti -

Remus sospirò, concedendosi di rilassarsi.  
Per quanto i loro amici sapessero di come il loro rapporto fosse mutato nell'ultimo anno, era sempre restio all'idea di farsi cogliere in atteggiamenti di intimità; per quanto volessero bene ad entrambi e fossero contenti per loro, trovare due dei tuoi migliori amici avvinghiati nel dormitorio condiviso immaginava non essere un'esperienza entusiasmante.  
Le mani di Sirius scivolarono lentamente lungo la sua schiena, fino a soffermarsi poco sopra all'elastico del pigiama; Remus poteva sentire l'erezione nascente dell'altro contro la sua gamba, l'impercettibile accelerazione del suo respiro.  
Ancora non riusciva a spiegare razionalmente quell'enorme tensione sessuale che si era creata tra loro; fin dall'inizio della scuola erano stati a stretto contatto in quel dormitorio che non garantiva molta privacy, ma solo negli ultimi anni aveva iniziato a sentire crescere dentro di sé il desiderio che quelle mani, che lo stringevano amichevolmente, lo toccassero in modo diverso.

All'inizio era stato difficile.  
Erano due adolescenti in preda agli ormoni, e si desideravano, ma a differenza dei loro coetanei dovevano sempre essere in grado di mantenere il controllo della situazione.  
Sirius era consapevole della sua malattia, ma questo non lo aveva mai fermato, come non erano riuscite ad ostacolarlo le paure e paranoie di Remus; si era informato, e con ostinata tenacia era riuscito a far sciogliere l'altro, dimostrandogli come la patologia non gli avrebbe impedito di avere una loro soddisfacente intimità.

Sollevò il volto, andando a scontrarsi con il bruciante sguardo dell'amante; deglutì, mentre il rossore si espandeva sul suo viso.  
Non si sarebbe mai abituato ad essere guardato con così tanto desiderio. Un brivido gli percorse la schiena nell'avvicinarsi alle labbra dell'altro, nel sentire il suo respiro caldo sul viso.  
Si abbandonò completamente sul suo corpo, divorandogli le labbra, succhiando quella lingua bollente che si muoveva lentamente insieme alla gemella; e fu solo un susseguirsi di ansimi spezzanti sulle labbra, quando le mani iniziarono a tracciare scie incandescenti sulla pelle.  
Remus gli tirò prepotentemente i lunghi capelli indietro, per avere accesso alla sua gola; seguì con le labbra la curvatura del collo, l'elegante linea della clavicola, scendendo verso l'ampio torace dove iniziavano già a spuntare qua e là i primi tatuaggi, per cui Sirius aveva una passione.  
L'altro non rimase inerme di fronte alle sue attenzioni.  
Se lo tirò maggiorente addosso, facendo aderire i loro bacini, così che l'eccitazione di entrambi si imprimesse sul corpo dell'altro; portò una mano a stringergli possessivamente i glutei, mentre condusse l'altra sotto la sua maglietta, a risalire lungo il torace.  
Il moro era l'unico a sapere che avesse un piercing al capezzolo, e questo lo eccitava da morire; andò a stuzzicarlo delicato, girando l'asticella dell'orecchino, pizzicandolo delicatamente.  
Remus soppresse un gemito contro la spalla dell'altro.  
Si sentiva sempre così orgoglioso nel constatare quanto Sirius lo desiderasse, quanto non gli importasse degli sguardi ammaliati degli altri.  
Il moro era bello, e carismatico, e per questo era sempre attorniato da frotte di ammiratrici; ma nessuna di quelle ragazze avrebbe mai immaginato quanto le loro fantasie su di lui potessero essere erronee.  
Per quanto non avessero ruoli fissi nel sesso, Sirius, capriccioso e viziato, pretendeva nella maggior parte dei casi di essere coccolato e posseduto, ma al tempo stesso di mantenere il controllo della situazione, di dettare il ritmo.  
E Remus lo lasciava fare, perché la visione dell'altro a contorcersi sotto di lui, i lunghi capelli a ricadergli sul viso, quegli occhi brucianti di desiderio ad implorarlo per averne di più, aveva il potere di mandarlo in estasi; era la sensualità fatta a persona...

 

Aprì gli occhi confuso, il cuore che batteva come impazzito nel petto.  
Era stato solo un altro sogno, il modo che la sua mente sofferente usava per prendersi gioco di lui, per fargli rivivere i ricordi di quei momenti felici, ormai passati.  
Si tirò lentamente a sedere, stropicciandosi gli occhi stanchi.  
Ormai riusciva a dormire solo poche ore a notte, ed esclusivamente sul divano; non aveva più avuto la forza di coricarsi nel loro letto, così vuoto senza la presenza ingombrante dell'altro. Sorrise con nostalgia al pensiero di come poi, in quella mattina del suo ricordo, fossero stati immancabilmente interrotti durante l'amplesso dalla comparsa di un Peter zombie, che si era buttato di peso a dormire, senza neanche accorgersi di loro.  
Guardò il cellulare, non sorpreso di trovarci diverse chiamate senza risposta di Harry, il loro figlioccio.  
Erano stati nominati suoi padrini alla sua nascita, e lo avevano accolto in casa loro alla prematura morte dei suoi genitori, che era stato un duro colpo per entrambi; James era sempre stato come un fratello.  
Non lo richiamò. Non riusciva proprio a trovare le forze per sostenere quella conversazione, con quel ragazzo cresciuto troppo velocemente dalle perdite, che portava la sua maturità come un peso sulle spalle; non sarebbe dovuto essere l'altro a preoccuparsi per lui, a fare l'adulto della situazione.  
Gli scrisse un breve messaggio in cui accennava ad un vago ed ipotetico pranzo insieme a breve, giusto per rimandare ancora quell'inevitabile momento, in cui la verità della sua assenza gli sarebbe franata addosso, schiacciandolo.

Era stanco, senza forze e voglia di ricominciare.  
Fino ad ora, nonostante tutte le difficoltà, l'umiliazione di non riuscire a lavorare, c'era sempre stato l'ottimismo dell'altro a sostenerlo; ora cosa gli era rimasto?  
E nonostante sapesse che Sirius avrebbe voluto che lui si ricostruisse una vita, e fosse di nuovo felice, non riusciva proprio a pensare di sostituirlo con  _lei_ , di sporcare ulteriormente il suo ricordo, di esporsi di nuovo.  
Nonostante sentisse qualcosa, lo amava ancora troppo.

 

Il suono stridulo del campanello lo riportò alla realtà.  
Si alzò lentamente, trascinandosi fino alla porta; davanti all'uscio si ricompose un poco, stampandosi in viso un debole sorriso di circostanza, eco lontano dei dolci sorrisi che era solito elargire.

\- Dio Remus, sei pallido quasi da far invidia a Lucius Malfoy -

\- Tonks -

La salutò atono, scostandosi per farla entrare in casa.  
Conosceva l'invadente, ficcanaso, stravagante cugina di Sirius fin dai tempi della scuola, e vi si era immancabilmente affezionato; nonostante fosse molto più piccola, era sempre stata una costante nelle loro vite, coinvolgendolo insieme all'altro in diverse malefatte e scherzi, riuscendo a convincerlo grazie alle loro capacità seduttive, di cui l'intera casata Black sembrava intrisa.  
Era l'unica persona della famiglia di Sirius ad aver accettato la sua omosessualità e la sua volontà di stare con uno ''schifoso infetto deviato''.  
La ragazza, un tempo di indole eccentrica e sbarazzina, in quel periodo portava i corti capelli tinti di un rosa carico, tendente al fucsia, che mal si intonavano alle occhiaie violacee che le circondavano le palpebre pesanti.  
Si portò in cucina, a preparare la caffettiera, poi aprì il suo frigo ed iniziò a riempirlo con la spesa che aveva fatto per lui, muovendosi a suo agio tra gli armadietti e gli sportelli; dalla morte di Sirius lo assillava spesso con le sue visite, imponendogli la sua presenza, con la scusa di non volerlo lasciar solo.  
Nascondeva dietro quella giustificazione, ed i sorrisi fintamente allegri, il bisogno di lenire la solitudine e il dolore che albergava in entrambi. Di curare quella rabbia cieca, quel vile istinto umano dato dai sensi di colpa del sopravvissuto, che tormentava anche il suo animo di natura spensierato, sporcandolo.

Erano torbidi, così come era diventato il loro rapporto da quando lui non c'era più.

Si sporse verso di lei in un bacio disperato, ricacciando per l'ennesima volta giù per la gola i sensi di colpa e il disgusto per se stesso e per le sue debolezze, abbandonandosi al bisogno di lenire almeno in parte quel dolore che lo straziava.  
Lei rispose con ferocia, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle come un naufrago si aggrappa al salvagente, cercando di non annegare negli abissi di quelle immagini spaventose che tormentavano le sue veglie e i suoi sogni; di qui ricordi di sangue e spari, delle risate folli di quella pazza fanatica e dei suoi complici, che in nome dell'odio avevano distrutto le vite di tanti giovani, la cui unica colpa era stata quella di scegliere di amare.  
Il loro era un contatto selvaggio, un cozzare di denti e carne, di segni di unghie impressi a sangue, di rantoli e gemiti strozzati; uno scontro tra animali feriti, tra animi spezzati, che di dolce aveva solo il retrogusto del fiele tra le labbra.  
Volevano dimenticare, ma al tempo stesso si aggrappavano disperatamente tra loro e ai ricordi di _lui_ , troppo deboli per farcela.  
E quando tutto era finito, l'impeto di desiderio folle scemato, si allontanavano, perché la vista speculare della sua assenza negli occhi dell'altro faceva più male di quella che vedevano riflessa allo specchio.  
E i sensi di colpa tormentavano Remus, per aver nuovamente ceduto, per essersi egoisticamente abbandonato a quella relazione sbagliata, solo per aver intravisto un po' di lui in lei, per aver messo ancora una volta a repentaglio la salute di Tonks, non curandosi di prendere le giuste precauzioni nell'impeto di quelle emozioni tremanti.  
E i sensi di colpa tormentavano Nimphadora, per aver nuovamente fatto cedere Remus, per essersi egoisticamente abbandonata a quella relazione inesistente, ed aver ancora sperato che lui potesse vedere in lei quello che vedeva in lui, calpestando il ricordo di Sirius, che le mancava come l'aria.

Ma quel giorno allontanò quelle labbra martoriate, respingendo quel contatto venefico ma necessario; era giunto il momento della verità, e non si sarebbe tirata indietro ancora.

\- Dobbiamo parlare -

L'uomo la fissò stanco, non impegnandosi neanche a nascondere quanto fosse provato da tutta quella situazione; con lei non serviva fingere, non lo aveva mai fatto.

\- Sapevo che prima o poi questo momento sarebbe arrivato. Non fartene una colpa, è stato tutto uno sbaglio fin dall'inizio, capisco che tu abbia bisogno di altro nella tua vita... -

\- Sono incinta -

L'uomo si ammutolì, guardandola con gli occhi sgranati, un tremore leggero a scuotergli le mani; non lo aveva mai visto così sconvolto, se non davanti al corpo martoriato di proiettili di Sirius, lo sguardo pervaso di puro terrore.

\- Hai fatto le analisi? -

_Mostro._

\- Si, per sicurezza ho rifatto il test di gravidanza dal ginecologo e mi ha detto che è di 5 settimane -

\- Non intendevo quel test. Hai fatto il test per l'HIV? Se sei incinta vuol dire che c'è il rischio che io ti abbia contagiata -

_ Mostro. _

Le mani gli tremavano incontrollabilmente, sentiva la testa annebbiata.  
Aveva rovinato un'altra vita, si sarebbe reso nuovamente responsabile della morte di un'altra persona cara. Perché se Sirius non lo avesse amato, non sarebbe mai morto in quel locale gay quella sera, perché se Tonks fosse stata lontana da lui, non avrebbe trascinato a fondo anche lei.

\- L'errore in questa relazione lo abbiamo fatto in due Remus, non addossarti tutte le colpe; sapevo quello che stavamo facendo, ma non importava né di essere contagiata né di morire... Ma questo cambia tutto -

\- Hai fatto il test Nimphadora? -

Quasi urlò, troppo sconvolto dal realizzarsi dei suoi peggiori incubi.

_ Mostro, era solo un mostro. _

\- Che io lo abbia fatto o no non cambia niente, non cambia l'esistenza di questo bambino. Esiste la terapia da prendere in gravidanza, e tutte le precauzioni durante il parto, andrà tutto bene, te lo prometto -

\- Ma ti senti quando parli? Ho potenzialmente distrutto la tua vita, e ho rovinato quella di mio figlio ancor prima che nascesse, come può andar tutto bene? Non potrò mai convivere con tutto questo. Devi abortire -

_Mostro_.

Lei lo guardò sconvolta. Si era aspettata i sensi di colpa, che perseguitavano Remus da sempre, e il suo sentirsi inadeguato a quella situazione inattesa, in un momento di tale fragilità.  
Ma mai si sarebbe aspettata che scegliesse di sacrificare una vita innocente, e la possibilità di essere di nuovo felice, per pura codardia.  
Se Sirius fosse stato lì non lo avrebbe mai perdonato, lo avrebbe preso ad urla fino a farlo ragionare, ad aprirgli gli occhi su quella possibilità di un nuovo futuro d'amore, sulla sua reale e gentile natura.  
Ma Sirius non c'era più, e lei non era mai stata brava a scendere a patti con i demoni altrui.

\- Che ti piaccia o no Remus, io avrò questo bambino, e niente potrà impedirlo -

 

 

*

 

 

Harry lo fissò con sguardo preoccupato, non riuscendo a distogliere gli occhi da quell'uomo distrutto che un tempo era stato il suo dolce padrino.

Aveva ancora perso peso, i vestiti gli calzavano larghi come se fossero appartenuti a qualcun altro; aveva il viso stanco, segnato dall'insonnia, il colorito cereo di chi vedo raramente la luce del sole.  
E anche l'appartamento era un disastro, con posacenere traboccanti di mozziconi e piatti sporchi accumulati nel lavandino; l'uomo era sempre stato un maniaco dell'ordine e della pulizia, che piazzava scenate epocali quando lui o Sirius lasciavano in giro anche solo un calzino, quindi quel particolare non fece che accentuare ancora maggiormente i suoi timori.  
Aveva intuito dalle poche parole che si erano scambiati, che nonostante la perdita fosse ancore lancinante, l'uomo fosse tormentato da un dolore più viscerale, più simile dal senso di colpa.  
Il medico lo aveva avvertito, tutto quello stress non poteva far altro che andare ad indebolire ulteriormente il suo sistema immunitario già debilitato, con conseguenze nefaste; doveva provare assolutamente a farlo ragionare, a fare in modo che accettasse il suo aiuto. Non poteva continuare così.

\- Tonks mi ha raccontato tutto -

\- Pensavo fossimo qui per parlare di come procede la tua vita scolastica -

\- Remus non prendiamoci in giro. Non sei l'unico a dover affrontare ogni giorno il vuoto che ha lasciato, a digitare il suo numero sul cellulare in automatico per poi ricordarti che non risponderà nessuno. Io e Tonks ci siamo, devi riuscire ad appoggiarti a noi, non affrontare tutto da solo -

\- Non posso diventare padre e guardare negli occhi tutti i giorni la donna che vive come una reietta a causa mia e il bambino senza futuro che ho trasformato in un mostro, rovinandogli l'esistenza ancor prima che nascesse. Non posso mentirle sui miei sentimenti, sull'amore bruciante che provo ancora per un morto -

\- Lei ha scelto di starti accanto, ha scelto di amarti, proprio come aveva fatto Sirius molto tempo prima, consapevole di tutto questo, e tu non hai il diritto di discutere le sue scelte. E questo bambino non è un abominio, e tanto meno è spacciato; Tonks sta bene, ha fatto i test, è risultata negativa. Saresti un mostro ad abbandonarlo, a privarlo della possibilità di avere uno splendido padre, come tu lo sei stato per me, a privarti di un futuro felice solo per le tue paure. Possiamo amare anche più persone in contemporanea, in modo diverso, senza dover screditare a tutti i costi quei sentimenti; l'anima gemella non esiste, esistono solo persone perfette per noi in momenti diversi della nostra vita -

Remus guardò quel ragazzo mingherlino, fin troppo maturo per la sua età, rimproverarlo con le stesse parole che avrebbero usato Sirius o James, fissandolo con quello sguardo verde carico di serietà tipico di Lily, e sorrise, orgoglioso di vedere quale splendido uomo fosse diventato.  
E dentro di lui dovette riconoscere che avesse ragione, che quei sentimenti, soffocati dal terrore e dal senso di colpa, che lo avevano spinto tra le braccia della sua migliore amica, erano reali e giusti.

Non poteva abbandonare suo figlio e diventare il mostro che aveva sempre avuto paura di essere.

Doveva iniziare ad essere coraggioso, e a vivere.

Per lui.

Per Tonks.

Per Sirius.

Per Teddy.  
  
  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Per quanto riguarda l'ambientazione temporale dello scritto è stato difficile mantenere l'affinità che desideravo tra l'universo di Harry Potter e la realtà del mondo contemporaneo; per farlo ho quindi optato di slittare tutti gli avvenimenti di circa 10 anni.  
> La narrazione si svolge quindi nel 2005, diciamo a cavallo tra ''L'ordine della fenice'' e ''Il principe mezzosangue''. Il protagonista ha così vissuto gli anni '80-'90, in piena ghettizzazione e stigmatizzazione della malattia, fenomeno che con gli anni si è fatto meno diretto, ma più subdolo.
> 
> Grazie a tutti per aver usato la vostra pausa bagno (coff coff pranzo) per leggere questo concentrato di presa male, assicuro che a volte so scrivere anche cose felici (e demenziali).


End file.
